


The Place You Need to Reach

by thegrumblingirl



Series: You'll soon find you have few choices [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU of my own AU, F/M, Multi, assassins don't take sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: "You like him," she murmurs, the teasing of moments ago turning into gentle insistence as she molds herself to Corvo’s side, sliding a hand behind his head."I don’t," Corvo protests, but it’s weak as he is distracted by her fingers playing with his hair.





	The Place You Need to Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Seemed the Better Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241552) by [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl). 



> So, uh, if Jess had survived in It Seemed the Better Way, THIS is what would be happening. In fact, it is happening right now. In my head.
> 
> Title nicked from Hozier's Arsonist's Lullaby because that is what I'm currently listening to on a loop as I draft and edit Part 2, so. (Which is coming out this Friday, aaah!!)
> 
> The pitchforks are over there.

"You like him," she murmurs, the teasing of moments ago turning into gentle insistence as she molds herself to Corvo’s side, sliding a hand behind his head.

"I don’t," Corvo protests, but it’s weak as he is distracted by her fingers playing with his hair.

"That would be a pity," Jessamine says, "because I like him, too. And I think… he likes  _us_." She draws Corvo down to kiss him, pressing herself against his front. He’s already growing hard, she can feel it against her hip, and he kisses her surely, confidently, teeth catching her lower lip the way he knows drives her to distraction.

"Imagine," she pulls away and kisses her way to his ear, "imagine he was behind you right now," and Corvo makes a low noise against her that speaks nothing of disdain and everything of desire. "Imagine," she says as she slides her other hand down to cup him through his trousers, squeezing gently, smiling as he bucks into her, "this was his hand, and tell me you don’t  _like_  him."

"Jess," Corvo rasps, his voice so raw it reminds her of  _Daud’s_ , and she shivers against him.

“The things the two of you could do to me,” she tells him, need straining her own, and it’s then that Corvo gets his hands under her and lifts her up, carrying her towards their bed (only hers in name), and it might be the middle of the day, but as Jessamine feels the rush of heat between her legs, she knows there’s not much work that’s going to get done today.


End file.
